


? - 075

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Headaches & Migraines, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: The girl has a headache, and she dreams of a great dark spirit.





	

There is a girl. She speaks to her empty room at night, thinking of people long since gone. Memories haunt her. So many little moments that went wrong. Her head hurts. The girl curls up tighter. Her head hurts, but she doesn’t want tomorrow to come. She thinks of her mother’s apple pie, and the pain grows stronger. She might not be able to go see her mother again.

The walls creak, and it sounds like something moving in the walls, each step coming closer. The girl curses, with faint hopes spirits do exist, and this one will be malevolent enough to come out and break her head open. It doesn’t happen, and eventually she drifts off to sleep.

In her dream, she’s being dropped off by a taxi. At first, it seems right, but then the realization comes. The street name is off by a letter. She’s far from home. Miles and miles away. In fact, she can smell the sea. Refuge is needed, so she finds a place to stay. There’s a room free on the second floor of a house, but she will need to share the room with another person. The other girl seems nice enough, and when night comes, they go to sleep.

The window shudders and the blinds crash. A great dark spirit is attacking them. The girl is sleeping on that side and she wards off shadows with sharp bones suddenly in her grip. The shadows dance to and fro, looking to take their next victims. But eventually, the daylight breaks, and the evil retreats.

The girl wakes up in the real world, her head still throbbing, and her heart as well. The night is still young, and now she is afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> (2016)


End file.
